


[podfic] Voices

by olive2pod (olive2read)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Asexual!Jonathan, Dialogue-Only, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Consent, He doesn't really get it but he doesn't mind helping Martin out, M/M, Mild canon divergence, Non-Explicit Sex, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Podfic, Podfic Bingo 2019, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Probably takes place somewhere in early S2, soft as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod
Summary: Martin calls Jon for help with ... relaxing.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[podfic] Voices

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Voices](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787554) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

> Thanks to the ultimate podfic beta, [nervous cupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervouscupcakeinspace)!

###### Podfic

**Length:** 6:17

**Streaming:** [1]

> If you’d like to change the speed, click on the column icon (🏛) on the player above and that will take you to the file on archive.org, where you can click on the clock icon 🕒 and adjust speeds to 0.5x, 2x, or 3x  


**Download:** right-click & save: [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/h87isakqst30wvu/voices.mp3?dl=0)

**File Size:** 6.1 MB (mp3)  
  


###### Clips and Effects

***** Vocal effects by olive2read  
***** Sound effects from freesound.org:  
(1) tape recorder by Pogotron  
(2) cell phone vibration by MrAuralization  
(3) clothing rustles by duckduckpony  
  


###### Cover Art

By olive2read using the Magnus Archives logo

**Author's Note:**

> **1** If the streaming player hasn’t loaded, it’s likely due to a cookie setting in your browser. If you don’t wish to download the file, you should be able to click on the Dropbox link above (standard left-click, not a right) and select the "No thanks, continue to view" option when Dropbox asks you to create an account. That will allow you to stream from Dropbox, sans Dropbox account.  
[return to podfic]


End file.
